Chocolate Valentine
by Mew Kurisutaru
Summary: Its been 3 years scince the Aliens left earth. And Its Valentines Day. Pudding has mad a bag of chocolate for Tart. But will he come? Me not good at summuries. My first Fic. PxT Oneshot. R&R.


Kuri: Yay! Meh first fic!

Sari: Hello, Kuri 'nee-chan!

Kuri: Sari? What are you doing here?

Tora: Hey.

Kuri: Tora too? What if this? Dish ish meh Ficlet! -mouth foams-

Tora: Chill. Its _dedicated_ to us.

Sari: -pokepoke-

Kuri:Rawr. I hate you somtimes, Tora onee-chan.

-------------

Chocolate Valentine

A PxT One-Shot

Dedicated to Tora for supporting me; and to Sari, the real- life Pudding.

Pudding sighed. He pillow was soft and her bed was worm, but sleep wouldn't come.

Her glazed brown eyes searched the room, resting upon the clear plastic bag tied up in a pretty yellow ribbon that sat on her night table.

There were 14 ball-shaped chocolate candy's in the bag. She should know, she made them herself. She had asked Kiiechiro how to make chocolate 3 years ago, and every year at this time, Valentines Day, she would bake up a batch of chocolates. Because... Well, they were for him. For Tart. She hoped that he would come back, but the sweets always wound up inside her siblings mouths.

And today was the day before Valentines Day, and still no sign of him.

But there was one chocolate, a 15th one, that was different. It washeart-shaped, and although you had to flip it around a few times to tell it was a heart and not a ball like the rest, but he would know. Also she had put caramel into that one- Instead of it being solid like the others.

She had put alot of love into that chocolate. Maybe if she did, he'd come back.

Pudding started staring off into space, lost in thought. She didn't hear her door open, or the voice that accompanied it.

"Onee-chan?"

The blond at the door blinked slowly, then repeated,

"PUDDING- Onee-chan?"

"What?" Pudding shook her head to clear her mind. "Oh,

Heicha-chan".

Her and Heicha had been closer than ever scince her 9th birthday.

That very day, Pudding told Hiecha everything- About being Mew Pudding,

about her feelings toward okaa-san dying and oto-san leaving...

But mostly about Tart.

Heicha had endless questions about him, but the best awnser Pudding had given was a giggle, accompanied by a slight blush.

"I... noticed you were down... I thought this would cheer you up."

Heicha continued. The young girls eyes pirked up as she continued. "I made you some chocolate. All by myself! Using your recipe! And none of the boys helped!"

It was now Pudding noticed that her sister was wearing an apron splattered with brown, was wearing oven mits, and had in her hands was a tray with little brown figures of all kinds of animals.

"How did you get Chancha and the others out of the kitchen for that long?" Pudding asked jokingly.

"I told then whoever could catch the rabbit in the front yard first would get a big prize." Hiecha replied, a sly smile playing upon her lips.

"They're so compeditive," Pudding chuckled as Hiecha sat down on the bed beside her. Pudding was doing her best to push the thoughts of Tart away from her mind.

"Yeah." Even though Hiecha was the youngest, she had a strange way of getting what she wanted out of her brothers. "Here, This is for you. I made it special." She continued, lifting a tiny monkey-shaped chocolate off the tray.

"You just cant let me forget the fact that I'm Mew Pudding, can you?" Pudding teased, taking the candy from her only sister.

"Nope!" Hiecha stated sweetly, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Pudding popped the chocolate in her mouth and let the chocolate melt on her touge.

A sweet, gooey liquid oozed out into her mouth.

Caramel.

Just like what she had done to Tart's chocolate.

More and more tears welled up in her eyes, untile there was nothing to hold them. Hot tears flooded down her cheeks, until Hiecha, with big, sad eyes, said, "Onee-chan... If its that bad, you dont have to eat it..."

Pudding forced herself to swallow, although she felt as if she was going to choke. The chocolate tasted wonderful.

It was her own heart that had shaken her.

"No Hiecha-chan... Its really good." She smiled half-heartedly.

"Its about Tart onii-chan, isn't it?"

"Yup."

"I'm sorry onee-chan..."

"Dont worry, Hiecha-chan. Just get the boys from outside and go to bed," Pudding said as she moved away to wipe her tears.

"Okay. Make sure to get some sleep too, Onee-chan." She said, kissing Pudding's forehead.

"I will Hiecha... I will..." She replied, watching her sister close the door behind her.

Pudding tried to imagen Tart right beside her, sleeping. Or besiside her bed, stroking her hair. Even though she knew that even if he did come back that he would never do that kind of thing, it was nice to dream.

Soon she found her eyelids drooping, and it was hard to think. She was slipping away into dream.

Pudding blinked in the bright sunlight. She was in Tokyo Park, probably her second favourite place, the zoo being first. It was Valentines Day. All around, couples were taking romantic walks, holding bright pink baloons.

_There must be a baloon vendor around_, thought Pudding as she settled herself onto a bench near the fountine. _That would have been fun_. The bag of chocolate was settled in her lap. She had a feeling that today would be the day. But deep down, she was scared- what if he didn't come?

A flicker of colour in the corner of her eye got her attention. By the time she had turned to look, the figure was standing in front of her.

"Tar...Tar?" She asked, her eyes full of amazment.

"Do you see any other alien with huge ears around here?"

"No," Pudding admitted. She was so happy to see him! He still had his hair up in those silly pigtails, but Pudding was personaly glad he hadn't changed. "Ne...These are for you," She blushed as she thrust the bag of chocolates into Tart's hands.

He untied the ribbon and plucked the heart-shaped chocolate out. His face flushed a deep pink as he realized what the shape was. Then the chestnut-haired boy popped it into his mouth. His eyes widend at the caramel. Clearly he was expecting a solid treat.

"Its good..." He stated simply after swallowing. "Um... This is for you..." He handed Pudding a small, odly-wrapped present.

Pudding carfully pulled the wrapping paper off. Inside was a flower. It looked a little like a daisy, with purple petals. A sweep of yellow tipped off each petal.

"Its very pretty, Tar-Tar." Pudding said up to Tart, her face happy.

"On my planet... Uh..." _I suck at this!_ Tart shook his head to wipe of the cherry-red blush on his face. "People... They..." He had to finish. He forced the rest of the words out- " They give this kind of flower to thier sweethearts."

Instead of seeing a quizzical look on Puddings face, wich was definatly what he expected, her face glowed with joy. Then she smiled and embraced Tart, squeezing him as if he would dissapeer. "Happy Valentines Day, Tar Tar-kun."

Then, she planted a soft, warm kiss on his lips.

Tart recoiled as if he'd been punched in the nose. His face raced through a cycle of red and pinks before setteing back to gray-white.

And then he kissed her back.

-----------------

Kuri: Ooh the luff, the undying Fluff! Ooh, I rhyme!

Sari: -singing- Luff Fluff Luffy Fluffy...

Tora: So... What elese is your super-smart (/sarcasum) brain working on now?

Sari: -nodnod-

Kuri: Oooooh... Shiney...

Sari: MI SHINI! NUUUU!

Tora: You two had sugar. -sigh-

Kuri: Sneak Peak! Sneak Peek!

Tora: Whaa?  
Kuri: I want a sneak peek of what I'm working on!

Tora: -slaps forehead- Then why dont you post one?

Kuri: NO! That would be stupid. It would ruin the suprise.

Tora: You're bent.

(Kuri is Me, Tora is my friend, and Sari is her friends twin, although Sari is younger than Tora)


End file.
